Harry Potter and the Massive Crossover of Chaos Remastered
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Story updated and edited as of 2019. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron encounter numerous unexpected guests at Hogwarts. Who are these people, and what are they plotting? Crossover takes place during the 1st year of the Harry Potter series. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Harry Potter and the Massive Crossover of Chaos Remastered  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata & Time Master  
**Written**: August 2007  
**Remastered**: August 5, 2019  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language and Violence)  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own the various things that are about to happen in this fic!

* * *

**Author's Note**: This story is a re-release of a very old fic we wrote over a decade ago. The story will stay the same, but the grammar is being updated and the story will receive a proper ending this time around.

**Crossover Note**: Assume this story takes place way back in the first book/movie of the original Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not So Friendly Spider-Man & Invading Vader**

It was a wintry early morning at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione all awoke around the same time and decided to meet in the courtyard before today's lessons began. Harry looked disheveled and tired, while the other two looked fine.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Ron asks.

"Don't tell me, you were out wandering the castle grounds again trying to find out more about your parents?" Hermione asks, arms crossed.

"No, not even close. I was confronted by a guy in a red costume that shot web from his wrists, who then roughed me up because I tried to use magic to get rid of him," Harry explains as he adjusted his bent glasses.

"Oh yeah right. That's a load of bull," Hermione responds.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Hermione with this one. That sounds a bit farfetched, don't you think?" Ron asks.

"Oh come on you can't be serious! After all of the strange creatures we've encountered since we first came here you don't believe me? It's the truth I tell you!" Harry insists.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream. You seem to have quite a few of those ever since you came here," Ron suggests.

"But…but!" Harry sputters in disbelief of his friends' doubts.

Harry then looks above his friends, and his eyes suddenly shot wide open in surprise.

"Look...look!" Harry says, pointing above their heads.

"Huh?" both Ron and Hermione said simultaneously as they looked directly above them.

Harry was indeed telling the truth, as non-other than Spider-Man was over them, hanging by a web, staring back at his friends.

"Boo," Spider-Man simply says.

"WOAH!" Ron yells as he made a quick turn to run away from him, only to wind up colliding into a stone column, knocking him out cold.

"Oh come now I'm not that scary! I'm out of here," Spider-Man says before swinging away toward another location.

"What in the world…does Dumbledore know about this guy?" Hermione asks, a bit weirded out by the event.

"I don't know, but we won't have time to ask, class is about to start. We could try asking Snape," Harry suggests.

"Be my guest…" Hermione responds, walking over to wake Ron.

Both of them knew this was going to be a long semester.

A while later, the first class of the day began. The trio of friends sat in Professor Snape's class of Dark Arts Defense. As they wait for their professor to arrive, Harry's arch-rival: Draco Malfoy, began messing with him from the row behind him.

"Hey, Potter, bet you didn't know there's a surprise pop quiz this morning," Draco says to Harry in his usual uptight manner.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy, that's not true," Harry said to Draco, turning to Malfoy.

"Ignore him, Harry. He's just trying to rile you up," Hermione said to him.

Moments after they spoke, Professor Severus Snape enters the classroom. However, instead of his usual routine of using his powers to shut the drapes and dim the lights while approaching the front of the class, his simply stops at the front door.

"Attention, students…you will have a substitute today while I go catch a plane to an overseas conference. So, here is your teacher for today," Professor Snape says, stepping to the side to let the substitute in.

The classroom was silent as a tall man wearing all black clothing, a black cape, and black helmet enter their class, breathing heavily. Shortly after, Snape makes his exit.

Everyone looks at one another with a sense of apprehension and uncertainty.

Their new teacher then spoke.

"I… am Darth Vader…you will be under my control for the morning…" the man says in between breaths.

Ron leans over to his friends. "Just who is this creep?" he asks them.

"I don't know…but this is even stranger than that Spider-guy that beat me up earlier…" Harry responds.

"Silence!" Darth Vader tells them. "Now open up your books…"

Draco, being an ass as he is, decides to take this opportunity and mess with the sub.

"Hey, bucket head, how about taking off that helmet and showing your face, that is…if you have one!" Draco says as he and some of his cronies began to laugh.

Darth Vader, having no patience whatsoever, uses the power of the 'Force' to choke-grab Malfoy...

**CRASH!**

...and immediately chucks him out the side classroom window.

The whole class gasps and rush toward the window to see Draco fly off into the lake down the hill from the castle. Harry, Rom, and Hermione hastily went to see as well.

"Wow…our substitute is strong…" Ron says in disbelief.

"Well, serves Draco right for being a jerk…" Hermione comments.

"Okay, now we _really _have to ask Dumbledore about these strange people showing up today…" Harry says, before noticing something in the distance.

It was a pirate ship.

* * *

**What is going to happen this morning?! Who else will Harry and his friends encounter?  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Captain's Quarters, Termination, & Web Force**

After spending an hour in class with the creepy and very unforgiving Darth Vader, the trio of students finally had the chance to visit Albus Dumbledore and inquire about the strange individuals that are visiting Hogwarts. Once they arrive at his office, they open the door and step inside.

However, who was inside was someone they were not expecting.

"Who…who are you?" Ron asks the person that sat at Dumbledore's desk who had his feet propped up.

"What's it to ya, you little rapscallion?" the man responds, sounding slightly under the influence in the way he spoke.

"We're looking for Albus Dumbledore!" Hermione says to the man.

"Aaah, so you're friends with him are ya? Very well, I suppose I'll tell you. I'm Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow to be precise. Your leader has been hiring extra help around this castle while many of his crew are out to meetings and such," Jack explains to them.

"So that's what's happening…but why didn't he tell anyone about this?" Harry wonders out-loud.

"I could answer you but I just don't feel like it right now. Say, got any rum on ya? I'll tell you more if you do," Jack asks with an enticing tone.

"Um…no?" Hermione responds, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn…okay then…keep a weather's eye out for some then. When you do, I'll let ya in on some more info about the situation. Now off with ya while I pillage Dumbledore's office," Jack says, now shooing out the three kids and shutting the door behind them.

"Strange…first Snape and now Dumbledore…now what?" Ron asks, at a complete loss at this situation.

"Well, we have some time until the next class. Let's head back to our rooms for the time being," Harry suggests.

The three agree and make their way toward their quarters. Upon climbing up the moving staircases, they approach the portrait where the Fat Lady was supposed to be.

To their surprise, someone else was there inside the portrait in her place.

"What's the password?" says Arnold Schwarzenegger, wearing his black sunglasses and leather jacket.

"The password is…hey wait a minute! You're not the fat lady!" Hermione proclaims.

"And you're not John Conner," Arnold responds.

As if the situation couldn't get more complicated, Draco Malfoy approaches the trio from behind, soaking wet and disheveled from being chucked out of class earlier by Darth Vader.

"This is all your fault, Potter! Hey, who's the dork in the shades?" Draco says angrily, soon noticing 'The Terminator' in the portrait.

"Who are you calling 'dork'?" Arnold replied back, glowering down upon Draco.

"You, you incompetent mor-" Draco shot back, but was cut short when Arnold pulls out a pistol and points it at Draco.

"Aaaah!" Draco shrieks like a girl as he turns and runs the other direction in a panicked flurry.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," Arnold says, putting away his gun. "Go on in," he continues, as the entire portrait turns into liquid metal before disappearing, revealing the path to their rooms.

"This is going to be an even longer day than I thought…" Ron sighs as he and his friends go and take a break.

* * *

The trio spent the half-hour relaxing in their rooms, speculating over various reasons and ideas on why the administration of Hogwarts left without saying a word.

"After all of the mess we've been through up to this day, this has got to be the strangest of them all…" Ron says to the others as he plays around with his pet rat.

"No use trying to figure it out…that pirate Jack Sparrow told us he'd tell us more if we brought him some rum…" Hermione says to Ron and Harry.

"But where are we going to get that from? I doubt anyone here drinks liquor, at least while on the job…" Harry adds.

Just then they heard a knock at their partially open window. Harry walks over and opens it.

It was Spider-Man.

"Hey kids, I sort of overheard while I was swinging by the window that you were looking for some booze. Aren't you too young to be drinking?" Spider-Man asks.

"It's not for us, its for that pirate Jack," Hermione says to the costumed hero.

"Well in that case, I think I recall a tall, huge-bearded man in the forest hauling some with him to his shack," Spider-Man explains.

"Hagrid!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione reply simultaneously.

"Cool, looks like you know who I'm talking about. Well, I have to go. By the way, my Spider Senses are telling me that someone is hiding in that closet over there," Spider-Man says to them before taking off back outside the window.

"Huh?" Harry says as he then hears a noise from within the closet at the opposite side of the room.

The doors then burst open as the enemy of Hyrule: Ganondorf Dragmire, falls out of it and lands on the ground.

"A spy!" Hermione says as she and the other two quickly approach Ganondorf to interrogate him.

Before they could get another word out, Ganondorf quickly evades them by opening up a portal and escaping through it, the portal disappearing shortly after.

"What was that all about?" Ron says to his friends.

"I don't know…hey! That guy dropped something," Harry says as he notices an object left on the ground. He bends down and picks up a piece of paper that most likely fell out of Ganondorf's pocket.

"What does it say?" Hermione asks.

"Dear Fiend of Hyrule, enclosed in this letter is the location of Harry Potter. I want you to spy on him and report back to me if he or his cursed companions are potentially catching wind of my plans. They must not find out! Signed, 'V'," Harry reads.

"Signed V? Who's that?" Ron asks.

"I don't know, but this sounds serious. We should report this to Jack later today after we ask Hagrid for that rum," Harry says to his friends.

With that said, the trio proceeds to the forest to seek out their buddy Hagrid.

* * *

**Something evil is developing…what else will be revealed? Stay tuned and find out!  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **Trouble A Brewin' and Spies Aplenty**

Arriving at Hagrid's place a little while later, the trio approaches the front door and knocks on it. Upon opening, Harry and his friends were confronted by the Thing of The Fantastic Four.

"Looking for me?" the Thing asks as he opens the door and confronts the three students.

"Um, no, actually, we were looking for Hagrid," Harry says to the rocky hero.

_"Oh! Harry! Come on inside!"_ Hagrid calls out from within.

Once they stepped inside, they see Hagrid sitting down at his table having a drink of his rum he had just bought.

"Well Harry, what can I do for you and your friends?" Hagrid asks.

"We were wondering if we can borrow some of your rum to give to that pirate fellow in the Headmaster's office," Harry asks.

"Aye, I suppose I can do that," Hagrid responds, handing over a jug of rum to Harry. "Since every staff member is away except me, you shouldn't have trouble taking it into school grounds. I should thank that Sparrow character for introducing me to this stuff. It's delicious!"

"Say, Hagrid, why are you still here?" Ron asks.

"Somebody's gotta stay here and watch over things, right? Besides, I wouldn't leave this forest for anything," Hagrid explains.

"And…who's that?" Hermione asks, pointing to the Thing.

"Ah, the rock-man. He's called the Thing. He got lost in this forest looking for the castle and ended up here. Not a bad person he is," Hagrid says.

"Yeah. Just don't go around making cracks about my appearance, or I might clobber someone," the Thing says to them.

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Ron says, gulping from the Thing's warning.

"Alright, thanks again Hagrid," Harry says to him as he and his friends make their way outside.

_"Be sure to tell us if anything suspicious is happening,"_ Hagrid calls out to Harry.

As the three make their way back towards the castle, Hermione turns to Harry to ask him something.

"Hey, Harry, do you think we should have told Hagrid about that letter we found earlier?" Hermione asks.

"She does have point…I mean, he is the only remaining person in the entire area. Should we continue to trust these weird visitors?" Ron adds.

"I think Dumbledore trusts these people he hired to take their place while they're gone," Harry answers. "Come on, let's get this back to Jack, I want to find out more about this whole ordeal."

The trio leaves the vicinity of the forest. Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied upon again…

…by Draco this time around.

"Just what are Harry and his idiot friends up to now? I still think this whole mess is his fault!" Draco grumbles as he watched them leave.

_"That boy has nothing to do with this entire incident,"_ says a deep, breathy voice from behind him.

Draco spun around and was face-to-face with Darth Vader and Ganondorf.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Draco asks, suspicious of their presence. "H-hey! You're that substitute teacher who threw me out of that window this morning! Why I oughta…!" Draco said furiously as he prepared to pull out his wand to zap them with.

However, Draco was quickly halted as Darth Vader lightly used Force-Choke on him again, lifting him up in the air at eye level.

"We came to recruit you," Ganondorf says to him.

"You seem to hold some hatred for that boy with the glasses..." Darth Vader says to him.

"Yeah? So what if I do?" Draco says to them.

"We need students like you to help with our master's grand plot," Ganondorf tells him. "If you help us stop that kid from bringing light about Lord V's plans, you will be rewarded greatly for your efforts."

A wide, shrewd smile spreads across Draco's face at the idea.

"Yes…go on…" Draco says to them, further interested in their offer.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Harry and his friends report back to Captain Jack Sparrow to deliver the rum he requested earlier. Upon entering his office, they see the captain chatting and laughing with another young man who sat next to him. It was Gan Ning, a former Dynasty Warrior from the Wu Kingdom of China.

"Oh, its you three, well come on in now and bring on the drinks!" Jack says to them, inviting them inside.

"Awesome! Free alcohol delivery. Man this place is great," Gan Ning says to Captain Jack.

Harry and his friends hand over the jug of rum to Jack before taking a seat in front of the desk.

"So, Captain Jack, about that information you were going to tell us?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, things are getting stranger by the hour!" Ron adds.

"Very well then," Jack says, pouring him and Gan Ning each a glass of the rum. "I suppose I can trust ya for sure. Ya see, your Headmaster Dumbledore and his entire staff were called out to a surprise meeting far away from this castle. Honestly I think this so-called meeting was a lure of some sorts. Any who, to compensate for the lack of staff, he placed an ad for help while they were gone. Soon enough everyone came flocking here for temporary work…including some shady faces as well," Jack explains.

"You'd think the headmaster would put restrictions on who could be hired..." Hermione thoughtfully says out-loud.

Harry then remembers the letter they found earlier. He pulls it out of his pocket and presents it to the two pirates.

"We found this letter earlier telling of some plot to get rid of me," Harry says, handing Jack the letter Ganondorf dropped in their bedroom earlier that morning.

"Hmm…interesting. It's just as I thought…looks like there are fools among us who are here to do more than just play teacher," Jack continues.

"Yeah, some shady bastards are running around here trying to cause trouble for sure. Before I came inside I got into a fight with some crazy fat guy who was searching for some blue hedgehog," Gan Ning adds.

"So what are we supposed to do? How do we know who's good and who's not?" Harry inquires.

"Glad you asked. I appointed a few good men to help narrow down the rotten dogs of the area. The guy standing behind you is one of them," Jack says, pointing to someone behind the three kids.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all spun around, staring face to face with the Dark Knight himself: Batman.

"What the? When did you come in? I didn't even hear you!" Hermione proclaims.

"Looks like I'm doing my job well," Batman responds to them, his expression remaining firm yet stoic.

From outside the office the bells of a clock ringing could be heard.

"Looks like its time for you three to get to the next class," Jack says to them.

"Hey, um…could we request some security to accompany us for the rest of the day? You know…just in case?" Ron asks Jack.

"I don't see why not. Go with em' why don't ya?" Jack says to Batman.

"Come," Batman says, escorting the three outside the office.

Halfway down the hall, Batman suddenly stops the three students.

"Wait. I hear voices nearby," Batman says, turning to a broom closet not too far from them.

Without any further hesitation, Batman approaches the broom closet and swung the door open…

**PLOP!**

…and out of it fell Draco Malfoy and The Joker.

"Damn, we've been busted. Told you this was a crappy place to hide!" Draco says, rubbing his head from the fall.

"Damn Bat-Brain foiling our attempts at spying! Run for it kid!" The Joker says to Draco as Batman apprehends Joker quickly.

Draco heeds his words and makes a break for it down the hall, making a sharp turn around another corridor…

**CRASH!**

…where he suddenly ends up colliding into the hero of Hyrule, Link, both of them now lying dazed on the ground.

Batman drags Joker to the scene while Harry and his friends follow.

"I think its time for a little interrogation," Batman says to the troublemakers.

* * *

**The secret is out. What will Harry and his allies find out?  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Good Grilling & Behind The Scenes**

After apprehending The Joker and Draco, the good guys haul them to the dining hall to interrogate them on what they knew about the evildoing's throughout Hogwarts. Batman stood by the tied-up offenders as Captain Jack and Gan Ning asked the questions. Harry and his friends watched off to the side.

"Okay, start talking! What's going on? Who do you work for?" Gan Ning demands.

"Ask nicely and maybe I'll answer," Joker responds with a cheesy smile.

Batman pops Joker upside the head.

"Ow! Okay okay! Our leader, code named as 'V' is leading us. He plans to attack Hogwarts, capture all of the goody two-shoes, and kill Harry Potter," Joker explains.

"And what of the little snot nosed boy?" Captain Jack asks, looking at Draco.

"He's just a lackey," Joker responds with a shrug.

"No!" Harry pipes up, stepping toward Draco. "I'm sure there's more to him than just being an errand boy. Tell me, have you made any contact with this 'V' person?"

"Maybe…maybe not. Who's to know?" Draco answers with a cheeky grin.

"Mr. Batman?" Harry says, nodding at the Caped Crusader.

Batman immediately grabs Draco's underwear and gives him an atomic wedgie.

"Eeep! Alright! I haven't met this 'V' person yet, but he's apparently someone who hates you with passion more than I do! That's all I know, I swear," Draco squeaks in a high pitch voice.

Batman releases Draco after he spoke.

"Where are the villains commanding from?" Hermione asks, stepping up beside Harry.

"You'd be surprised, we operate in an undisclosed location outside of the castle grounds," Joker continues. "Can we go now?"

"No. You're going to stay here for a while," Captain Jack tells him.

"That's right! Solitary confinement for you two," Gan Ning adds.

At that moment, Link, and his friend Marth enter into the hall.

"Watch over these two, will you?" Batman tells the two swordsmen.

Both Link and Marth nod in agreement, and proceed to take Joker and Draco to the corner of the hall.

"So what now? Do we call up the other allies and start a mass search for the whereabouts of the bad guy's hideout?" Ron asks.

"If you mean 'we' as in 'us', then yes. You kids should get to your next class while we put together some search teams. Bat Guy here will still be your bodyguard until we find something. Come visit us later tonight," Captain Jack tells the three students.

After everyone disperses from the hall, Draco and Joker start whispering to each other behind the swordsmen's backs.

"Say…I've been thinking…about this 'V' person…call me crazy, but he wouldn't be named 'Voldemort', would he?" Draco asks out of curiosity.

"Voldemort? No, sorry, wrong answer. In fact, the leader is much worse than that guy could ever be. Mr. 'V' gave me the willies when I first met him, so he must be ultra evil…just how I like it..." Joker responds.

"Oh…" Draco responds. "So, got a plan to get us out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Leave that to me, kiddo," The Joker says to Draco with a devious smile.

* * *

**The Good Guys**

As promised, Captain Jack Sparrow and his partner Gan Ning assemble a small group of heroes from around the school to help in the search for clues of the whereabouts of this 'V' character. Piled into Dumbledore's office was Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Wolverine, Gandalf, and Naruto. Peeking through one of the windows was also Optimus Prime.

"Yikes…sure are a bunch of weirdos who applied here around the school huh?" Gan Ning whispers to Jack.

"No shit…" Jack responds. "Ahem, I've gathered ya all here to inform you that there are rumors of some person called 'V' hiding somewhere here plotting a mass takeover of sorts," Jack began.

"Yeah, and your jobs are to split into small groups and sniff out some clues," Gan Ning adds.

"We ain't a bunch of hounds, bub," Wolverine responds to Gan Ning's comment.

"Oh come on, Claw-Man, you know what he means!" Naruto responds to Wolverine.

"You two seem really sure about this endeavor. Have you considered at all contacting Headmaster Dumbledore?" Gandalf asks.

"No need for that, us alone can take care of this mess," Jack responds.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving already!" Sonic says to everyone.

Before anyone could pair up and leave, both Link and Marth burst into the office, both of them smelling of smoke.

"What the hell happened to you two? And aren't you supposed to be watching that Joker freak and that blonde brat?" Gan Ning tells them.

"They escaped! They used a smoke bomb and eluded us somehow," Marth explains, with Link nodding in response.

"Well ain't this a kick in the ol' teeth. Me and Gan Ning will look for those two ourselves. Everyone else, get to movin'," Jack instructs everyone.

The search was now on for the missing duo, and a means to locate the villain's stronghold somewhere around Hogwarts.

* * *

**The Bad Guys**

Hidden in the depths of the castle grounds, Ganondorf and Darth Vader kneel before a masked man in a large decorated throne-like room.

The masked man, decked out in black and red leather clothing with vine-like extremities sprawling from his back, turns around and faces the two evildoers, brushing his crimson hair away from his pale white face.

"Give me…the status of those undesirable heroes…" says the masked man.

"Yes, Lord V, our intelligence shows that the heroes are creating search parties to try and locate this hideout," Darth Vader says in between breaths.

Lord V simply laughs in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh how I pity them. They will never find me. It will be too late once I unleash the beautiful Artifact of Darkness I borrowed from the Chamber of Secrets," Lord V responds.

"This artifact…what do you plan on doing with it?" Ganondorf asks.

"This power…will unleash untold chaos upon the land…and its demonic essence will fill into me…making me the most powerful person alive. Then...I will use this power to destroy Harry Potter and all of his friends," Lord V explains.

"What grudge do you have against Harry Potter, my lord?" Darth Vader inquires.

Lord V simply laughs humbly.

"I just don't like him, that's all," he simply says.

We know what the leaders from the good and evil sides are up to, but what about all of the Hogwarts staff who were lured away from there?

* * *

**Bermuda Isles**

Following the rather short meeting they originally left Hogwarts for, Albus Dumbledore and the rest of his staff were on the beach getting some sun on a tropical island in the Bermuda region. All of them were lined up next to one another near the shore, lying on beach blankets. Some were getting tan, and others read during their recreation

"Ah, this is quite the vacation. I haven't had this much fun since…" Mrs. McGonagall began.

"…The Stone Age?" Severus Snape responded with a chuckle as he worked on his tan.

Mrs. McGonagall leaned over and smacks him for the remark, leaving a white hand imprint on his tanned face.

"It's truly a shame Hagrid could not join us," Miss Sprout comments as she observes a small plant in her hand.

"Indeed. I surely hope nothing is going awry at my school," Headmaster Dumbledore comments.

There was a brief silence before someone spoke up.

"You should call the acting Headmaster and inquire of its status," Miss Hooch, the broomstick flying teacher suggests.

"You're right. Here, I'll use this 'cell-phone' the Muggles use to communicate long-distance," Headmaster Dumbledore says as he pulls one out of his pocket.

The phone rings, but then dies on him.

"Hmm…odd…lost the signal…" Headmaster Dumbledore comments.

A distant rumble in the distance suddenly caught everyone's attention.

Out in the ocean a gargantuan 100-foot title wave was closing in on them quickly.

All of the Hogwarts staff stood up in response to the oncoming wave.

"Oh dear…this won't end well…" Mr. Binns, the History of Magic teacher mutters in shock.

"…Why do I have a strange sensation that this was some sort of setup?" Mrs. McGonagall comments.

None of the staff had their wands with them, for they left them at the school before departing to this location.

"Brace yourselves!" Dumbledore proclaims as he and everyone brace for impact.

* * *

**What is to become of the Hogwarts staff?  
****Please review and keep watch for the final chapter, as this fic is updated constantly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Turn-Around & Mobilization**

After their next class was over, Harry and his friends decide to visit Hagrid again to see what was currently happening at this hour. Evening had come, and it was going to get dark soon.

As they approached Hagrid's home, an eerie feeling came about Harry.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Ron asks, noticing Harry's hesitation in opening the door.

Harry looks back at Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know…something just doesn't feel right…maybe its just my imagination," Harry says, turning back to the door and grabbing the handle.

The door swung open from the inside suddenly, causing all three teens to jump in response.

A creepy and familiar face pops out from the inside.

It was Joker.

"Hello boys and girls," he says with a menacing sneer.

"Joker?! I thought you were locked up back within the castle?!" Ron proclaims.

Seconds later, Draco steps out into the open as well, with his usual snarky grin.

"That's what you think! Now you'll be our hostage!" Draco says with much delight.

From out of nowhere, all three teens were suddenly attacked from behind by Sephiroth, who used the hilt of his sword to knocked them all out.

"Come on, let's get these runts to our master before any other goody-two-shoes arrive," Joker says.

He, Sephiroth, and Draco all grab hold to one of the heroes and drag them off deeper into the forest, presumably the path that lead to Lord V's hideout.

Moments later, Batman rushes to the scene of the kidnapping.

"Damn, I'm too late. That distress call I got earlier distracted me from watching those three kids after class…" Batman says as he looks around for clues. "Where could they have gone?"

Batman hears a hooting noise just above Hagrid's shack.

It was Hedwig, Harry's owl.

Batman then knew whom he could use to help find Harry, his friends, and kidnappers.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office**

Jack and Gan Ning waited for further news from the allies on any activity from the villains wherever they may be. It didn't take long for the monotony of silence to end as Batman enters the scene, with an owl sitting on his shoulder.

"You're back. What's the news, Bats?" Jack asks him, rising from the desk.

"The enemy has captured Harry and his friends. I arrived too late, but this owl may have seen where they have taken too," Batman responds.

Gan Ning slammed his hands on the desk and stood as well.

"Then let's get everyone out there and march on over to their stronghold!" Gan Ning says. "I'm itching to start a fight with someone."

"Good then. Let's get ready to pound on some enemy scum. Bats, we'll meet you on the outer grounds in an hour," Jack tells Batman.

The caped crusader nods and exits the office, leaving the two pirates to do what they do best.

* * *

**Outer School Grounds**

An hour had passed, and the two pirates approach Batman and Hedwig, who were already there wait for them as promised.

"Did you manage to find who you wanted to be part of this rescue mission?" Batman asks them.

"You betcha. Just look over yonder," Jack responds whilst grinning as he points toward the hills behind him.

From the top of the elevated grounds were the following individuals who volunteered to assist these three in bringing justice to the students and staff at Hogwarts and take down the evil that threatens them all: Spider-Man, Gandalf, Link, Ash Ketchum, Cloud Strife, Iron Man, Light Yagami, Arnold Schwarzenegger, The Thing, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario, Jackie Chan, Wolverine, Edward Cullen, Godzilla, and Optimus Prime.

"That's quite the army you have there. I'm impressed. All right then, lets get going. Show us the way," he says to Hedwig, as Harry's owl flies off of his shoulder and began heading toward the thicket of the forest, to an area not many see and live to tell about.

The final showdown is about to commence…

Or so they thought.

Hedwig suddenly flies back toward Harry and lands back on his shoulder.

"Huh? Why did you come back so suddenly?" Harry says to his owl.

Suddenly, a strange vortex of light appears before the small army at the entrance to the forest. A sudden large burst of energy shoots forward, causing Harry, Hermione, and Ron to dive out of the way. Unfortunately for them, the blast hits all of the guests on their side, blowing everyone away from the vicinity, leaving the three students to their lonesome.

"Oh crap, we just lost all of our backup, what do we do now?" Ron says with a gulp.

"We have to get out of here. Obviously, whatever is through that portal is too strong for us to take on," Hermione responds.

"Hahaha…too late!" shouted a booming voice from the portal as a tall, mysterious figure step out to reveal himself to the trio.

He was completely cloaked in black robes and hood, whereas only his bright red eyes were only visible.

"You! You must be Lord V!" Harry says to the evil man.

"What is your evil intent of bringing these villains to our castle?" Hermione demands.

"You simple-minded brats can never conceive the reason to my grand scheme. All you need to know is that your so-called allies who banded together here to try to stop my plans are no match for my power. Once all of the evil entities here take complete control of Hogwarts, I will make this my new base of operations as a hub for bringing in evil individuals across the multiverse to spread chaos across the land," Lord V states.

"Oh no, how are we going to get out of this mess? We can't fight with our friends," Ron says in a panic.

"On the contrary, you're not alone, young ones," says a voice from the side of both the trio of heroes and Lord V.

"Huh?!" everyone says as yet another portal opens, revealing Mrs. McGonagall, Severus Snape, Miss Sprout, Miss Hooch, Mr. Binns, and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"What the?! I thought I sent you all to your deaths at the Bermuda Isles?!" Lord V exclaims angrily.

"So you thought, yes. However, we figured we share the crashing waves of the violent ocean water with you," Headmaster Dumbledore says in response.

All of the Hogwarts staff all step aside as Dumbledore redirects their portal towards Lord V as a huge ocean tidal wave gushes violently out of it and crashes into Lord V, sweeping him off of his feet and crashing him through several large trees in succession.

Once the water resided, everyone approaches the downed Lord V. Soon joining them were Batman, Link, and every other good guest who recovered from Lord V's earlier attack.

"Okay, I think its time to unmask this Lord V and see who this person really is," Harry says as he reaches forward and grabs forward pulls the mask.

To everyone's shock the villain who was causing all of this chaos was none other than…

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and check out all of our other stories here!**


End file.
